


Thank You For Everything...

by vlvtfireside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Broken Families, Comfort, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, M/M, Minor Character Death, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot Twists, Sad, Suicide, kind of happy but gets sad in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlvtfireside/pseuds/vlvtfireside
Summary: "If I never get the chance to return to you, I hope we meet again, in another universe, in another life, maybe. Who knows?I just want to see you again, love, but first I want you to live your best life, without me and I want you to remember something very important.I love you. I always will.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Thank You For Everything...

**Author's Note:**

> Yey It's finally done :D I took me about four days to write it but it's finally done, it's kind of messy but I'm happy I wrote it <3

The phone rang.

Sugawara had nice melody as his ringtone, if you saw him in public you wouldn’t even think he was 18 years old gang leader. He looked like normal boy, with his bright eyes, always flushed cheeks and cute smile (which was, however, most of the times fake).

-You need to change that stupid melody one day or I’ll blow your head off, it’s getting on my nerves.-Daichi groaned from the other side of the room while he continued cleaning his gun. Sugawara giggled, shook his head and got up from chair, walking towards the window while holding his phone in his hand, which didn’t stop ringing.

-No, I love how it keeps annoying you, that’s the whole point.-He winked and Daichi threw cushion at his best friend, rolling his eyes. Suga looked out from the window and answered.

-Yes, Hinata?

-It’s me.-Kageyama’s voice.-We got him, what should we do? Should we bring him at Karasuno or kill him right here?

-Why are you even asking, Tobio?-Suga said with disappointed voice. He has had this conversation with Kageyama million times but younger boy never remembered when he went on mission.-What have I told you?

-As soon as you catch the target…

-Shoot them, right there, right then.-Sugawara finished and looked back at Daichi over his shoulder with “This kid” look on his face. He liked Kageyama, he really did, he did his job greatly, especially when he was with Hinata.

Everyone in New York knew this duo was impossible to separate and unstoppable, everyone knew Karasuno was probably the strongest gang in whole New York City, then was Nekoma, Aobajohsai and Fukurodani. Suga and Karasuno had best relationship with Nekoma, especially Hinata, him and Nekoma’s co-leader – Kenma, they were very close, almost as close as Suga and Daichi. Karasuno also was good with Fukurodani, but he absolutely despised Aobajohsai – they weren’t rivals but they weren’t allies either.

He hated Tooru Oikawa with every single bone in his body. Oikawa was just arrogant, rich, annoying, self-obsessed asshole in his eyes and there was nothing Oikawa could do that didn’t make Sugawara roll his eyes. But lot of people, especially youngers, looked up to Tooru, he was like a role model in their eyes.

Maybe that annoyed Sugawara the most and that’s why he hated older boy.

-Oi, Sugawara Koushi are you still on this earth?-Daichi said loudly and snapped his fingers in front of Sugawara’s eyes. Suga slightly shook his head and looked Daichi.

-What is it?

-I was asking you if you were listening but apparently you weren’t… what were you thinking about anyways?-Daichi said and Suga rolled his eyes. He knew where this was going. And he was going to kill Daichi one day for this.-Hm, maybe about someone with brown curls, brown eyes, who’s tall, leader of another strongest gang of New Yo-

Before Daichi could finish, Suga wrapped his hand around slightly taller boy’s throat and pinned him against the wall with his back.

-Damn, Koushi, at least take me out to dinner first.-Daichi said with smirk on his face.

-Oh I will take you out, but not on dinner you li…-Suga tightened his grip on Daichi’s throat.

-Aahh…

-Did you just…-Sugawara’s eyes went on his forehead when his friend let out a loud moan. He couldn’t help but burst out laughing when Daichi’s cheeks got redder and redder.

-Don’t laugh at me, Koushi. You started it.-Daichi smacked Sugawara’s head slightly who still couldn’t stop laughing.-Suga, I swear to god…

-So that’s what Kuroo hears every night huh.-Sugawara smirked and walked back to his desk. Daichi’s jaw dropped on floor and looked at Suga with wide eyes.-Oh, please. You think I never noticed you sneaking out at night? Or that huge hickeys on your neck? Or how Kuroo always smirks and winks at you every time you two are in the same room?

-I hate you.

-I hate you too. Why the hell didn’t you tell me, Dai? You thought I’d judge you for sleeping with Kuroo?-Daichi could hear little disappointment in Suga’s voice but he wasn’t surprised, he didn’t tell his childhood friend about something this important.

-We’re not just, sleeping together.-Daichi said and sat down on Suga’s desk. Sugawara gasped and looked at Daichi with wide eyes.-Please stop making that face, you look like a fucking puppy, it’s annoying.

-So, you two are together together? Daichi, you’re in love? Awe this is too cute for my little heart.-Suga said and put his hand over his chest. Daichi rolled his eyes and couldn’t help but blush a little bit. He was indeed in love after all.-I could’ve never imagined, but the best part is you’re in love with Kuroo Tetsurou. I can’t believe. Wait, are you blushing? Damn, Dai, what did that boy do to you? I have to talk to Kenma.

-I hate you so much.-Daichi said and covered his face with his hands. Suga opened his mouth to say something else but suddenly, door opened and Tsukishima stormed into Sugawara’s room. Both Daichi and Suga looked at taller boy with shocked face because he never walked into Sugawara’s room without knowing and he looked very worried.

-Is everything okay?-Suga asked and got up from his chair. Tsukishima took deep breath and shook his head.-Tsukki, what the hell happened?!

-Iwaizumi Hajime, co-leader of Aobajohsai… He was killed.

***

The place was dark. Oikawa could hear sound of shooting from the outside but he didn’t move. He couldn’t. And he wouldn’t. Not when his best friend was dying in front of his eyes.

-Tooru… Hey, look… look at me.-Oikawa heard Iwaizumi’s voice. He was there, in front of him, on the ground, but for Oikawa it seemed like he was very far away, he could barely hear his voice. He couldn’t see from the tears in his eyes as well.-Oi, listen to me dumbass.

-I… I’m listening..-Oikawa managed to breath out the words and closed his eyes. Tears came down on his cheeks and fell on Oikawa’s hand which was on Iwaizumi’s chest, like it could stop the bleeding. Iwaizumi took a deep breath, but he struggled to do that which didn’t shock Oikawa, his best friend had four bullets in his chest. Iwaizumi wrapped his hand around Oikawa’s and looked him straight into eyes.

-Find… Find whoever did this to my sister… and kill them… please…-Iwaizumi whispered last word and tears escaped his eyes as well.-Make them pay for what they did. Promise me.

-I promise. I promise, Iwaizumi.-Oikawa whispered and put his forehead on Iwaizumi’s.-I’m sorry… I’m sorry…

-Don’t apologize to me, you idiot.-Iwaizumi said with sad voice. He didn’t want to die, not yet, but there was nothing he could do. He saved Oikawa’s life, and Oikawa promised that he would make people who hurt his sister pay and Iwaizumi knew Tooru would keep that promise, that was all that mattered to him right now.-Don’t get killed. Be careful.

-I… I’m going to miss you so much.-Oikawa whispered and he heard little chuckle leaving Iwaizumi’s mouth before he stopped breathing. That was when Oikawa couldn’t hold himself anymore, he put his forehead on Iwaizumi’s chest, not caring it’d leave blood there, and started sobbing. Loudly. He couldn’t stop. He could feel the pain in his throat, lungs, heart. He knew Iwaizumi since he was a little kid. He was always by his side. At kindergarten, at school, even when Oikawa came to New York and joined gang, Iwaizumi came with him, saying something like “you’ll get your ass killed without me, dumbass.” And he almost did. But Iwaizumi saved him. But he died himself. He died for Oikawa.

-I’ll make them pay. For both what they did to your sister and to you.-Oikawa said and he heard door opening. Akaashi kneeled next to Oikawa and Bokuto put his hand on Oikawa’s shoulder to comfort him. Oikawa took deep breath and looked at couple with teary eyes.-I’m going to need your help…

-Like you had to ask.-Akaashi smiled at Oikawa softly and browned hair boy shoot him a grateful look. Then he looked back at Iwaizumi and felt his heart break again.

***

-Hey, guys.-Kuroo said when he and Kenma walked into the room. Suga looked at Daichi who was sitting on his left and shot him a little smirk, dark haired boy blushed and looked down at his hand that was on his lap.

Kageyama was sitting on armchair with Hinata on his lap, Suga and Daichi were sitting on the couch, while Tanaka and Nishinoya were on the floor talking about God knows what, probably about Kiyoko, and Tsukki was on another armchair with laptop on his lap. Kenma looked at everyone in the room like it was first time he saw them and walked directly towards Tsukki, Hinata was asleep in Kageyama’s arms otherwise he’d probably go to him. He stood next to Tsukki and looked at the screen of the leptop, then Tsukishima started explaining to him what he was trying to find. For Suga it was like they were talking in another language because he couldn’t understand anything they were saying.

Kuroo was standing against the wall, talking to Kageyama but sometimes he would look over at Daichi and smirk a little bit. Of course, everyone noticed because Kuroo couldn’t do anything secretly, how was he even a gang leader, but no one said anything.

Well, not until Tsukishima got too tired of their bullshit.

-Oh, for Christ’s sake, make out already. We all know you two are dating, we’re not stupid… well except Kageyama.-Tsukki said and smirked at last sentence. If Hinata wasn’t asleep on Kageyama right now, he’d probably slit Tsukishima’s throat with the knife he was holding. Kuroo looked at Daichi like a shocked puppy and Daichi looked around the room, blushing even more. Kageyama suddenly forgot about his boyfriend being asleep in his arms and laughed, which caused Hinata to wake up and look around with confused face.

-What happened…-Hinata asked with sleepy voice, Kageyama apologized for waking him up and explained what was happening in few sentence.

-So… all of you knew?

-Well, Daichi of course we knew. Who wouldn’t know, you look like a high schooler girl when you’re around Kuroo.-Kenma said and then continued showing Tsukki something in his phone.-Plus, once I overheard Kuroo talking to himself about how much he liked you and he didn’t know how to tell you.

-You talk to yourself?-Hinata looked at Kuroo with confused face.

-You don’t?-Daichi answered with question instead of Kuroo. Then he sighed and looked down.-I… I don’t know, I just thought we weren’t being that obvious…

-Oh boy, yes you were.-Tanaka said.-Oh please, even Noya noticed… OW, Noya that hurt!

-So, you guys are okay with it?-Daichi asked and stood up shyly. Kuroo smiled softly when he saw how shy Daichi got. Everyone groaned in room and rolled their eyes. Daichi held up his hands in defeat and looked at them innocently while Kuroo walked behind him and wrapped his arms around shorter boy.-I’m just asking…

-Yes, Daichi we’re okay with it. It’s not like you’re dating Oikawa or someone from Aobajohsai.-Hinata said and curled himself up in Kageyama’s lap more comfortably. Daichi sighed in relief and smiled at Kuroo, then couple walked towards the couch where Daichi just got up from and Kuroo sat down, putting Karasuno’s co-leader in his lap.

-I kind of feel bad for Oikawa…-Suddenly Kenma said and put his phone down. Everyone’s eyes went up on their forehead and looked at Kenma with shocked face.-Stop looking at me like that. Him and Iwaizumi were close. They were best friends and partners in their job, and he died in front of his eyes because he tried to save him. None of you saw Oikawa’s reaction when Iwaizumi let out his last breath…

-Wait… how do you know any of this, Kenma… How do you know what happened in there?

-Daichi, how are you dating him? He literally has one braincell.-Kenma rolled his eyes and typed something on his phone, then looked up back at Kuroo.-I’m a hacker, I can see everything everywhere, as soon as I heard what happened I-

-You hacked security cameras of where he died?!-Suga asked loudly. Kenma almost looked more offended than shocked.-Not that… not that you couldn’t, just why?

-You don’t always need reason to do something Sugawara.-Kenma rolled his eyes and got up.-It’s late already and I have lot of stuff to do tomorrow, we should probably go home. Are you coming Kuroo?... Ah no, you two are not coming together at my place, I can never sleep Daichi is too loud.

Kenma said and everyone froze. Sugawara spat out his water and started laughing while Daichi blushed like never before. Kenma looked around and he had “what the fuck is up with you guys” when he saw their faces.

-Yeah, whatever. Sorry guys, but they’re staying here today. Bye.-Kenma said and walked towards the door. Daichi buried his face in Kuroo’s neck while taller boy wrapped his hands around him and continued laughing.

-Wait, Kenma!-Suga said quickly and went after Kenma. Shorter boy stopped in front of the door and turned around.-Where did it happen? Where did Iwaizumi get killed?

-Why do you want to know?-Kenma said and looked Sugawara straight into eyes.-I have no idea what you’re planning but, don’t know it. It’ll cause Karasuno problems.

-Just tell me the address, Kenma, I know what I’m doing.-Suga rolled his eyes. Kenma didn’t say anything for the few minutes and Suga was getting frustrated each moment.-Well?! Will you tell me or not?!

-Why? What’s the reason, why do you want to know?!-Kenma said.

-You don’t always need reason to do something, right Kenma?-Sugawara quoted what Kenma told him few minutes ago. Shorter boy rolled his eyes and told Suga the address.

-Thank you…-Sugawara said when Kenma walked out from house.

-Don’t thank me. But make sure whatever you do, it won’t get Shoyo or Tsukki killed, or you’ll have another gang hating you other than Aobajohsai, Sugawara.-Kenma said with low voice, but loud enough for Sugawara to hear. Then he turned around and disappear in the darkness of the street. Suga sighed closed the door. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to go to that place where everything happened. He could do something for once without Daichi knowing right? It wouldn’t harm anyone.

***

-Kuroo!-Oikawa said loudly and walked into Nekoma’s house with Akaashi and Bokuto standing next to him.-Hello, anyone home?!

-How about you knock like a normal human being and say hi?-Kenma groaned and got up from couch, looking at guests. It’s not like they didn’t come to their house six times a week, it was like their second home. Especially Bokuto – him and Kuroo were very close, and these past few days, Oikawa was joining their friend group as well. Kenma couldn’t say he really liked that, but it was nothing he could do.

-Hi, Kenma. How are you? Before you ask me, I’m fine as well…

-Bold of you to assume I was going to ask you.-Kenma whispered to himself but he felt bad the second he said that, Oikawa lost someone very important yesterday, of course he wasn’t okay. Oikawa looked at him with anger in his eyes and stopped talking.

-Kenma, can we…-Akaashi said and walked in the kitchen. Kenma sighed and closed the door behind him.-I know you don’t like him that much, but Iwa…

-I know what happened to him.-Kenma interrupted and sat down on the counter in front of Akaashi.-I saw everything.

-You were there?-Akaashi asked with shocked voice and breathed in relief when Kenma shook his head. It took him few seconds to realize.-You hacked the security cameras?

-You’re shocked like it’s my first-time hacking something, Keiji. Your boyfriend is hacker too, you know how easy it is to do that.-Kenma rolled his eyes and looked Akaashi in eyes.-Kuroo isn’t here, he’s at Karasuno’s place, with Daichi.

-That’s not why we… wait what? What is Kuroo doing with Sawamura?-Akaashi asked and looked at Kenma with confused face.

-Jesus, Akaashi, they’re dating, why else would he be there at ten am.-Kenma said and closed eyes. It was only ten am and he was already tired.-Don’t be so shocked by that news, it’s not like they didn’t fuck each other with eyes every time they were in the same room.

-I mean, you have point there but I thought there was only one night stand between them, I didn’t think they’d make it official.-Akaashi said.-Anyways, I have to ask you for favor.

-You want me to hack something for you or Tooru sent you here?-Kenma asked.

-Well, fine Oikawa needs something but he knew you’d tell him no and I told him I’d ask.

-What makes you so sure I won’t say no to you? Why doesn’t Bokuto hack it himself, it’s not like he can’t, he’s one of the best hackers in New York.-Kenma said and looked out from the window that was behind Akaashi.

-He tried… that’s the problem. He couldn’t get in, I don’t want to ask Tsukishima, he scares me, no one from Seijoh could get in either, you’re the only one left… please?-Akaashi told and made that “I know you hate him but please help him” face. Kenma groaned while rolling his eyes, jumped off from counter and walked out from kitchen.

-Fine, whatever. Where do you want me to get in?-He asked and looked at Oikawa who was sitting on a couch with Bokuto. He told Kenma what he needed from him and shorter boy nodded while opening his laptop.-Fine, it’ll take me some time though, also call Kuroo and tell him to get his ass over here, I need his help with something.

***

-You guys are disgusting.-Sugawara said when he walked in the kitchen and looked at Daichi and Kuroo.-Couldn’t you keep your voice down a little bit?

-Oh shut up, at least I’m not virgin.- Daichi said with smirk with his face and Kageyama and Hinata looked down on floor to hide their giggle. Suga froze on spot and his jaw dropped on floor, he didn’t expect Daichi to pull out that card on him.

-I will cut you in pieces, Sawamura, and you know I will.-Suga said with angry voice and looked Daichi dead into eyes. Brunette held up his hands in air in defense and hid himself behind Kuroo.-Bokuto called me, he said he needs Kuroo back in Nekoma’s house.

-Ugh what does that stupid owl want now.-Kuroo groaned in annoyance and pulled out his phone from his back pocket. He read messages quickly and rolled his eyes.-It’s actually Oikawa who needs me, they’re with Kenma trying to hack in somewhere or something. I should probably go.

-Do you really have to?-Daichi said with sad puppy look on his face and put his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. Suga made gagging sound - getting Daichi’s middle finger in his face in return, and continued drinking tea.

-Yeah, I’m sorry.-Kuroo said with little smile on his face and then kissed Daichi softly.

Suga rolled his eyes and started going through his phone so he wouldn’t have to look at two couple in front of him. He had to say, he was jealous.

He has never been in love, he was always so focused on gang and others around him that he sometimes forgot about himself. Seeing how Daichi and Kuroo, Hinata and Kageyama or Bokuto and Akaashi looked at each other made him want to feel what they were feeling too. He wanted to feel what his best friend was feeling when he looked at his boyfriend.

“But you’re the leader of a gang, you have to do your work, otherwise you’ll get distracted and it’ll get your people killed.”-His brain suddenly reminded him. And it was true.

Suga had the biggest responsibility, one mistake, one badly planned move and damage would be horrific – just like what happened with Seijoh and Iwaizumi. He didn’t think he was strong enough to take that kind of guilt on himself, he wasn’t even sure how Oikawa was dealing with that kind of loss and guilt at the moment.

-Okay, I better go now, or Bokuto will explode my phone.-Kuroo said and got up. He kissed Daichi’s head and walked out from the house.

-Um, Suga…-Kageyama started and brought Sugawara back on earth.-Can I ask you something?

-Sure, what is it?-Suga said and out the cup in sink, then looked back at black haired boy.

-If you don’t need me and Hinata today, can we maybe, take a day off?-Kageyama asked quickly. Suga looked at Hinata and smaller boy was looking at him with hope in his eyes.

-Why are you two acting like you’re asking me something impossible or like I’m going to say no? Of course, you can. What are you going to do, anyways? Nothing too dangerous.

-Hm, we’re probably going to play volleyball, they opened gym only ten minutes from here. I haven’t played for ages, I kind of missed it.-Hinata said with excited voice. Only they’d choose playing volleyball for a date, how romantic.

-That sounds… cool. Have fun.-Suga said with smile on his face and looked at Daichi.-You can take day off too, I can see you already miss your boyfriend.

-Really?!-Daichi said and his eyes started sparkling.-Wait, you won’t need help here?

-Yes, Daichi, really. And no, I have other things to do today, I probably won’t be home the whole day. Have fun.-Sugawara said and walked out from kitchen to his room.

He was going to go to that place where Iwaizumi got killed yesterday, he didn’t know why, he just felt like there was something he needed to find out, wasn’t sure what though.

***

-Masquerade? Seriously?-Oikawa said with annoyed voice when Kenma finished talking.

-That’s what they said. You asked me to hack cameras of the place where Iwa… um, but so you could hear their voices too. You heard what they said.-Kenma answered and closed the laptop. Oikawa nodded and continued looking out from the window.

-What are you going to do, Tooru?-Kuroo asked and looked at brown haired boy. Oikawa let out a small laugh and turned around to look at others in the room.

-What am I going to do? Sneaking into place like that isn’t something I haven’t done before. I’m going to find their boss and do what I promised I promised to Iwaizumi I’d do.-Oikawa answered with cold tone. Akaashi sighed and got up from couch.

-I know you’re hurting, Tooru and I’m not saying to break the promise you made to Iwaizumi, but you have to think about all of this before doing something. You just can’t break into place and kill someone that powerful, Oikawa, and you know this. It’s not like we’re not going to help you, but we need to make plan before you try to do anything.-He said and continued looking straight into Oikawa’s eyes. None of them were saying anything for next few minutes until Oikawa sighed and started talking.

-I know that, Keiji, I do. I just can’t sit and wait for… God knows what. I need to do something as fast as I can. I already have a plan… I’m going to need your and Bokuto’s help.

-Hey! What about me, I’m not worthy of helping you?-Kuroo said with pout.

-I’m not saying that, I just don’t want you to get distracted in the middle of mission because you start thinking about your boyfriend from Karasuno, who by the way I just saw walk into your garden and… here he is.-Oikawa said and then there was a knock on the door. Kuroo looked at Kenma with shocked face and got up to open the door.

-You told them?!-He asked. Kenma nodded like it was nothing and closed his eyes, he was so done with everyone. Kuroo let out a sigh and opened the door.

-Okay, what do you have in mind, Oikawa.-Bokuto asked and wrapped his hand around Akaashi. Oikawa took deep breath and started explaining everything.

***

-Tanaka! Nishinoya, I need your help!-Suga yelled loudly when he walked back in house. Masquerade huh? He wasn’t the best person who could choose outfit for something like that, but he has iconic duo that could help him.

-We’re here, what is it.-Not a few minutes after Suga called them, they were standing in front of him. Suga started walking towards to his room and explaining situation too.

-I have to go somewhere tonight, I need to get some information which I’ll only get on masquerade, I need you two to help me choose outfit, I know you have good sense of fashion.-Sugawara said and closed the door behind him. Tanaka and Noya were looking at him like he said he was going to the moon.-Why are you two looking at me like that?

-YOU’RE GOING TO MAS…-Noya started screaming but before he could finish, Sugawara slapped his hand across his mouth and looked at him with disappointment in his eyes.

-Noya, if I wanted others to know, I’d tell them, can you please keep your voice down?-Nishinoya apologized with low voice and nodded. Tanaka smacked him in head softly and walked towards Suga’s closet.

-You have great clothes, thanks to Daichi, it’s sad you don’t know how to dress yourself properly.-Even though Suga was their boss, they all still had very close relationship and they always joked about Suga not having sense of fashion at all. If it wasn’t for other boys, the clothes he would wear would get him laughed at. Nishinoya giggled and went to stand next to Tanaka. Suga know while they were choosing clothes, he had nothing to do, so he sat down on the edge of his bed and started thinking about how he could get in the place.

Earlier, when he sneaked in the place where Iwaizumi got killed, two man were talking about someone very powerful having masquerade in his place. Of course, Sugawara got curious and wanted to know who that man was so he decided to sneak in place tonight but he needed to disguise himself and figure out how to sneak in house without anyone killing him right in the place.

-Okay, we chose it!-Tanaka said and showed the outfit to Suga. It was black classic pants, white button up shirt with velvet grayish bow tie. It was good choice.

-You said it’s masquerade, right?-Nishinoya said with grin on his face and Sugawara nodded.-I don’t know why you had this in your closet but I think it’ll match with outfit.

It was gray, more silverish mask, differently and beautifully shaped, and it also reflected a light a little bit. It was stunning, it was also decorated with gemstones here and there. Suga couldn’t even remember why or when he got this mask but he was thankful Noya found it.

-Holy shit guys, this is amazing. Thank you so much.-Suga said with grin on his face and got up from bed. Boys nodded and said it was nothing, they were more than happy to help. They were about to leave the room when Suga spoke up again.-Please don’t tell others about this yet, I don’t want them to know I went there, okay?

***

-Damn, Oikawa, you look sexy.-Kuroo said when Oikawa walked into Nekoma’s house again. They agreed that before masquerade started, Akaashi would take out one of the guards and take his place – he’d also be wearing mask so no one would know difference anyways, and with his help, Oikawa would get in without problem. Kenma and Bokuto would try and hack security cameras without anyone else noticing they got in so they could tell boys if someone was coming or if someone was going to happen. Kuroo was going to stay home in case something did happen and Akaashi and Oikawa couldn’t get out, they’d need some help from outside as well. Daichi was just sitting there, listening to their plan not really saying anything. If something happened, he could ask Karasuno for help as well.

-I always do.-Oikawa said with cheeky smile and fixed his blazer. He was wearing classic black pants, white button up shirt, black blazer which had dark red lapels, and black velvet tie. In his hand, he was holding a black mask which had long red lines for decoration and the mask would only cover his eyes, nose and forehead - he thought about wearing one that’d cover his entire face but then he changed his mind.

-Your narcissistic ass I swear to god…-Kenma said quietly while him and Bokuto continued typing something on laptops on their laps. Few minutes later, Akaashi walked into the house as well – him and Oikawa went back home to change while Bokuto stayed at Nekoma’s to help Kenma. As soon as black-haired boy walked into the room, Bokuto’s jaw dropped on the floor. No one could blame him though, Akaashi looked amazing. Yes, he was dressed all in black – like every guard would be – and he was holding very elegant mask, but it fit him so well.

-Bokuto close your mouth.-Kuroo tapped on his friend’s shoulder and Oikawa noticed how Akaashi blushed.-Okay, which car are you taking?

-I’ll probably go with mine, I have to be there early so I can get my stuff done, Tooru don’t forget where I’ll be standing, otherwise you won’t get in.-Akaashi said

-Jesus, of course I won’t forget.-Oikawa rolled his eyes and fixed his hair. Akaashi looked at Bokuto, saying he’d see him soon and walked out from the house with quick steps.

-I GOT IN!-Suddenly, few minutes later Kenma screamed and clapped his hands.-Jesus Christ that was harder than I thought it would be. They had hell of a good security system.

-I still have to get in ones outside the house though.-Bokuto said and continued typing on keyboarded faster. It took Bokuto about an hour to break that system too.

Oikawa still waited for a while so he could be sure Akaashi got everything done. Meanwhile he was sitting close to the window, looking outside and coming up with options what he could do if he got caught, Kenma fell asleep on the corner of couch and Bokuto was looking at the screens, Kuroo and Daichi were talking about God knows what on the couch.

-Okay, I better get going.-Oikawa said and got up. He got up and walked towards the door when suddenly Daichi called his name.

-Hey, Oikawa!-He said and looked at taller boy in the eyes.-Be careful.

-Of course.-Oikawa said and walked out from the house. He got in the car and drove to the house where he hoped he’d get the answers he wanted and also did what he promised Iwaizumi he’d do. Remembering what happened to his best friend caused him to fell that pain in the heart which he felt when Iwaizumi was dying in his arms and there was nothing Oikawa could do to help him; he didn’t know if he could ever recover from this pain.

***

-Fucking hell, you were strong.-Suga said and looked down at the unconscious man on the ground. He was way bigger than him, Suga wasn’t sure how he managed to take him out but thanks God he did it quickly before someone would notice. He somehow managed to drag the man in the backyard and tie him up with some ropes he found in garden, who keeps ropes in garden anyway? After that, Suga fixed his suit, checked his gun, put on his mask and sneaked in the house from the back door.

He didn’t want to drive attention to himself, so he took the glass from the little table, walked to one corner and started looking around from there while drinking.

The house was huge. It was probably the biggest place Suga has ever been at, he needed to concentrate or he could get lost here easily. The large two stairs started from the center of the main room and lead to second floor, the huge chandelier lighted up the whole room but even though that was enough for brightness, there were dozens of candles that light up the room even more.

“Whoever was hosting this party definitely wanted to leave good impression on people here.”-Suga thought and shook his head.

Small groups of people were everywhere in the house, talking and drinking, some pairs were dancing, some were just standing there looking at the people around them. Men were dressed up mostly in black or red suits, while women were wearing very elegant and beautiful dresses, and of course all of them had greatly decorated masks covering their faces so Suga couldn’t tell who was who or even if he knew anyone there.

Almost ten minutes passed and Suga was still standing there, he was talking to black-haired woman when suddenly someone walked in the room and even though Suga couldn’t see his face, he almost stopped breathing. The man was tall, he was wearing elegant black suit which had dark red lapels, and his mask was also black with red lines. The woman was still talking too him but Suga was looking at the man and couldn’t hear the word she said, he took a sip of his drink and when he realized he was staring, he payed attention back to the woman. He saw from the corner of eye that man he was looking at few minutes ago now was returning the favor and wasn’t breaking the eye contact with Suga.

Suddenly, the man walked towards Suga and put his hand out for him, totally ignoring the woman who was talking to gray haired boy and Suga realized he was asking him for a dance. Sugawara shot woman apologetic smile even though he really didn’t care about her at the moment, she said it was okay and walked away, Suga took man’s hand and walked to dance floor with him. All of a sudden, someone changed the song and one of the perfect songs for this situation – Sway by Michael Buble (but slowed version, even better) – started playing.

The man put his right hand on Suga’s waist, took shorter boy’s right hand with his left one and pulled him close, Suga wasn’t expecting that so he let out a small gasp and put his hand on taller boy’s shoulder. Their chests were against each other’s and Suga was praying taller boy couldn’t feel his heartbeat because his heart was going to explode any second. He didn’t even know who the boy was, why was he acting like this. The boy shot him a small smile and then they started dancing, Suga felt relaxed and nervous at the same time. He hoped he wasn’t accidentally going to step on stranger’s feet or he’d die from embarrassment right there. The taller boy shot him smile and swiftly spun him, Suga’s heart skipped a beat and let the boy take the lead (like he wasn’t doing that already). Few seconds later, when Suga’s chest was against taller boy’s again, he leaned forward and stopped his face close to Sugawara’s ear. Shiver went down on Suga’s spine when he felt stranger’s hot breath against his neck. Then the boy asked.

-You still didn’t guess who I am?-Boy asked. That was when Suga’s heart stopped beating.

-Oikawa?!-Suga gasped and walked back with shocked face.

-Hello, Sugawara. Didn’t think I’d see you here.-Oikawa said with cocky grin on his face and Suga suddenly had a huge urge to punch that face.-Also, stop acting weird and continue dancing with me or people will start staring.

-I’ll not let you put your hands on me… again.-Suga said with stubborn voice.

“Despite the fact how much I want you to.”-Sugawara’s inner voice said and gray-haired boy cursed under his breath because he couldn’t deny the fact that he wanted to be that close to Oikawa again. Taller boy rolled his eyes and pulled Suga closer to him again, their chests touched again and Oikawa smirked when he felt how Suga took a deep breath.

-What were you saying?-Oikawa whispered in shorter boy’s ear, but this time he didn’t remove his face again, instead he kept his face even closer to Suga’s neck.

-I… um… wha…. What are you doing here, Tooru?-Suga whispered out and he cursed Oikawa in his mind for breathing this close to his neck, that was his most sensitive spot.

-I like the way my name sounds when you say it.-Of course, Oikawa started flirting. Why wouldn’t he. His whole gang might’ve hated Karasuno – including Oikawa himself, but he couldn’t deny the fact that their leader was stunning and sometimes Oikawa’s mind went little too far while thinking about him, not that he didn’t want what he thought about with Suga to come true though. The song changed but they still stood as close as before.

-Tooru… Like that?-Suga repeated his name but this time, with deeper voice and he whispered it in Oikawa’s ear. Not that he was complaining but Oikawa didn’t think Suga would start flirting back. He let out a small groan and spun Suga again so they wouldn’t stand froze on the same spot for hours. Sugawara had small smile on his face but at the same time he was blushing.

“Holy shit, he looks so stunning in that mask.”-Oikawa thought and suddenly got huge urge to kiss him but he knew if he did, Suga would probably punch him in the stomach with his knee. Suga stepped closer to him again and repeated question in Oikawa’s ear.

-What are you doing here, Oikawa?-He said and put his hand, which was on Oikawa’s right shoulder before, closer to his jawline now. Suga noticed how Oikawa gulped and smiled in pride, maybe all of this wasn’t too bad at all. He was having fun teasing Oikawa.

-Personal reasons, I can ask you the same thing, Koushi.-Okay now that wasn’t fair… Oikawa saying his first name shouldn’t have sounded that hot.

-I… Um, I, I wanted to, um, I needed to check… aahh.-Suga let out a low moan when Oikawa started leaving small kisses on his neck and close to his jawline. He hated him.-Tooru, st…

-Do you really want me to stop or you just have to tell me that because you keep repeating to yourself that you hate me, when you reality, you don’t...-Oikawa whispered in Sugawara’s ear and softly bit his ear lobe. No, no he clearly needed to stop Oikawa before something else happened, but he was actually a little tipsy and having someone, even if that someone was Tooru Oikawa, this close felt too good to say no to.-So, Koushi, answer me, do you really want me to stop?

-N… no.-Suga said before he realized what he was saying. He felt Oikawa smirk against his neck but before he could change his answer and step away from the boy he hated most, Oikawa continued kissing his neck and shorter boy let out another low moan, again. He suddenly totally forgot where he was and why was there – same could’ve been said about Oikawa. He also totally forgot the fact that his friends could literally see them from the security camera right now and Daichi was making all grossed out face, not even knowing that Oikawa was leaving hickeys on his best friend’s neck and that Suga, in fact, really enjoyed all of this. His mind went somewhere else for a few seconds and his own imagination – what he imagined doing with Oikawa – caused him to get shocked himself… not that he had anything against with all of it.

But suddenly he came back to reality and stepped away from Oikawa, and he clearly saw disappointment in taller boys eyes… Suga looked around but no one was actually paying attention to them, so he sighed in relief.

-Never, ever, bring this up, Oikawa, I’m warning you.-Suga said with angry voice but he didn’t know if he was angry at Tooru or at himself.

-Damn, you look very hot when you’re angry.-Of course, Oikawa wasn’t planning stopping flirting, but this time Suga wouldn’t let him get to him that easily. Suga rolled his eyes and walked away from Oikawa, he needed a drink. He took glass from the small table and then went to sit down on the couch that was little further from a dance floor. He actually thought Oikawa was going to leave him alone but of course he was wrong, after a few seconds, Oikawa walked up to him with glass on his hand and sat down next to Suga on the couch. Sugawara groaned in annoyance and he was about to get up when suddenly Oikawa took his hand and looked him in the eyes.

-Don’t go. Please.-Tooru said with both sad and soft voice at the same time. Despite the fact that Suga wanted to stay with him right now and ask him what the hell was he doing there, he shot him angry look – again, not knowing if he was angry at himself or at Oikawa – and freed his hand.-Koushi…

-Don’t call me that.-Was the last thing Suga said before walking away. He heard how Oikawa sighed and even though he wanted to look around and look at his face again, he didn’t. His brain was telling him it was a bad idea if he continued interacting with Oikawa like that and this time he was actually going to listen to his brain over his heart because he knew listening to his heart wouldn’t cause anything good at the end. It’d only do harm to both Karasuno and Suga himself… and Oikawa too.

Why did Suga enjoy his closeness so much, why did he enjoy Oikawa’s lips on his neck, his arm around his waist and why did he enjoy when he was looking deeply into Suga’s eyes. Why did he? Why did he want it to happen again, but most importantly why did he want something more to happen between them than just kissing on neck and whispering?

-I’m just little drunk, I’m making all of this up, I didn’t enjoy any of it.-Suga whispered to himself, but deep down he knew he was lying to himself. He groaned and walked out in the backyard, he needed to think, he didn’t know what he needed to think about but he knew his mind was a mess at the moment.

It was nice to be outside for a little while, he could still hear the music from the house and he could still feel Oikawa’s lips on his neck, his breath when he whispered in Suga’s ear.

Gray haired boy was so deep into his thoughts that he didn’t even notice someone sneaking up to him. Stranger put some kind of cloth over Suga’s mouth and he drifted into sleep before he could even call out for help.

***

-Damn it, where did he go.-Oikawa cursed under his breath and continued looking over the crowd, hoping he could spot Suga there but he couldn’t. He actually started to get worried, it has been almost an hour and he couldn’t find Suga and he couldn’t get the information he needed about the person that got Iwaizumi killed either. In conclusion, luck wasn’t on Oikawa’s side that night.

He had two option – he could either go home and break something from disappointment and anger, or he could stay here and look for Suga.

He really wanted to choose first option but there was this weird feeling in his heart that Suga wasn’t just taking fresh air outside, he was in trouble. Oikawa sighed from annoyance, ran down on the long stairs and walked outside from the back door. The garden was huge but it was lighted nicely and he could clearly see where was what. He got further inside, hoping that Suga would be sitting in one of the benches but he didn’t even know why he felt disappointed when he didn’t find Suga there. Maybe he just went home?

Either way he needed help, he was about to turn around and go to main entrance to get Akaashi, when suddenly something reflected light on the ground. Oikawa walked closer and he felt shiver down on his spine when he found Suga’s mask on the ground. He wouldn’t just leave it there, on the ground, not when he sneaked in here and where he couldn’t take it off even just for a second, otherwise he’d get caught. Then it hit him.

-Holy sh…-Oikawa said and he was about to ran back into the house when heard someone approaching him from the behind. He slowly pulled out little knife from his front pocket and he was about to stab whoever was behind him when he suddenly, thanks God, saw person’s face.-Akaashi! What the actual fuck?! I almost stabbed you!

-Well why thank you, Jesus Christ, what the hell happened, why are you here?!-Akaashi said with angry voice. Oikawa hasn’t actually ever heard Akaashi being angry and it was kind of scary.-Oikawa! What the fuck are you doing?! Why aren’t you inside?!

-Damn it, Keiji! Because your friend Sugawara is here but now I can’t fucking find him, that’s why! I couldn’t find any information about the person that caused Iwaizumi’s death and now I can’t find Suga either.-Oikawa said and showed Akaashi Suga’s silver mask.

-What? Why the hell is Suga here?! Does Daichi know?-Black haired boy said with confused face and looked down at his watch.-It’s 1 am, Oikawa, the party will end in less than hour.

-I… I don’t know why Suga is here. He said he needed to check something, I’m not sure what, and I don’t know if Daichi has any idea that he’s here.-Oikawa said and covered his face with his hands.-We need to find him, Akaashi, I don’t like the feeling I’m having.

-Fine, I’ll look in front. You look here, if we don’t find him soon, we’ll call Kuroo.

***

Suga groaned when he started waking up. His head was hurting like a bitch and before opening his eyes, he tried to put his hands on his face but he… he couldn’t?

-What the fu…-Suga said and opened his eyes. He looked around and when he realized that he was in the middle of empty room, sitting on a chair with his hands tied in the back and his legs being tied to the chair, he knew he was screwed.

-Aw, look who’s awake.-Someone in front of him said and Suga tried to see his face but it was almost dark in the room and black haired boy was wearing a mask.

-You have a horrible haircut.-Before Suga could stop himself, this was the first thing that came out from his mouth. Wow, great, he was probably in big trouble and now he pissed off his “kidnapper”, very smart Suga, very smart. He heard someone from the other side of the room giggle under his breath and black-haired boy looked at him with angry face.

-Shut up or I swear…

-Oh please, it’s not like he lied.-Another guy said and stepped out from the dark corner and Suga could finally, at least, see his hair color – he had copper colored hair and… he had almost same haircut as black-haired boy but this time Suga decided to shut his mouth and don’t comment on that one too.

-Guys, stop.-Sugawara froze when he heard the voice from behind him. The voice of a person he hasn’t seen for God knows how long, the voice of a person he thought was dead – no, he was sure he was dead. Around one or two year ago, he heard some people around him talking about his death, there was no way this was actually happening. He was hallucinating. There was not a single possible way that he was alive.

Suga was frozen on the spot, deep in his thoughts, getting closer and closer to crying, when suddenly he felt his hands getting free, then his feet and he jumped up from the chair. Black-haired boy thought Suga was going to run off and he stepped closer to the door but like hell Suga was going to leave before seeing the face of the person behind him. He was standing there, not saying anything, not doing anything. he wanted to turn around and face the boy who he never thought he’d see ever again in his life but he was too afraid to do that, he didn’t think it’d be this hard, but turns out he was wrong.

-Boys, leave us alone.-He spoke again and the duo nodded, then they walked out from the room and closed the door behind them. Suga was sure they were still standing there, probably so no one would walk in. He could still hear the music coming from the above them, so the party was still going on, he could also hear the faint laughter.-Are you not going to turn around or at least say something?

Sugawara took a deep breath and slowly, very slowly, turned around. His breath got stuck in his throat when he saw the face of the boy. He never thought he’d see that face ever again I real life. Suga opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again, he didn’t even realize the tears were coming down on his face.

-I… I thought you died.-Finally, he managed to let the words out. Ash blonde haired boy sighed sadly and walked closer to Suga, who took a step back.-Semi, how… what… how are you here? What are you doing here?

-I was expecting a hug, to be honest with you, you haven’t seen your big brother for years but…-Semi said but before he could finish what he was saying, Suga stepped closer to him and slapped him across the face.-Ow… okay maybe I deserved that.

-Maybe?!-Suga yelled and sobbed at the same time.

-Everything okay?-Black-haired boy shouted from the outside.

-Yeah.-Semi replayed with loud voice without breaking eye contact with Sugawara, who tried his best so stop crying, but he couldn’t.-Can you please let me explain…

-Explain what?! The fact that one day you disappeared in the middle of the night from the face of the earth, without even leaving a small note to tell me where were you going?! When everyone thought you were dead, I was the only one who still had hope that you’d someday show up alive, but few days later everyone in New York started talking about how they found your body. Do you even have any idea how I felt that night? Do you know what I was going to do? Do you know how much Daichi telling me “They found your brother… Suga, he’s gone” tore my heart apart?! Do you even realize how you fucked up?-Suga didn’t even realize how much he raised his voice and that he was screaming at this point. He could see in Semi’s eyes that every word that left Suga’s mouth, it broke his heart.

-You don’t understand! I had to go, I had to leave! I had to, it was the only way to prot…

-To protect who?! Me?-Suga shouted. He took Semi by his blazer’s lapels and shoved him against the wall behind Suga, while continuing crying, but right now it was from anger.-I’m the leader of the strongest gang in the whole New York! At the age of 18! I didn’t need you to protect me! I don’t need your protection, Semi! No mater what you tell me, it won’t make up for what you did to me when I was 16! It won’t make anything better! It won’t fix anything between us, I don’t think anything ever will!

-You’re still that stubborn, aren’t you?! And you still think you’re always the one who’s right?! When I tell you I had reasons, it means I had reasons, Sugawara! I know I hurt you and I’m sorry but there was no other option! I had to leave and fake my own death!-Now, Semi also was screaming and holding Suga by his biceps.

-There is always an option!-Suga shouted.

-Not when th…-before Semi could finish, suddenly a loud sound came from the outside of the door and they heard someone or something dropping on the floor. Suga let go of Semi’s blazer and looked for the gun inside his own, but he couldn’t find it. He took a step back and looked at Semi, who was holding two guns and was looking at Suga with expression he couldn’t read. Out of all sudden, the door opened and Suga saw Oikawa standing in the hallway, with Suga’s silver mask in his left hand, gun in his right one, the two boys who he still didn’t know the names off – unconscious on the floor.

-Are you okay?!-Oikawa asked with worried face and then looked at Semi.-Who the hell are you… Suga what happened?

-You teamed with Tooru Oikawa now, Koushi?-Semi asked and pointed both gun at Oikawa.

-Okay, what the actual fuck is going on here, who the hell are you?!-Oikawa said with both confused and harsh voice and pointed his gun back at Semi. Suddenly, while Semi and Oikawa weren’t breaking eye contact but weren’t saying anything either, Suga noticed someone moving on the floor, it was probably black-haired guy, and he noticed something reflecting the light of the chandelier. The gun. Oikawa, who was standing in front of Suga, didn’t even notice that he was going to shoot him in the back – he was too busy wasting him time staring at Suga’s big brother. Suga felt how his heart started to beat faster.

-Look out!-Suga shouted and before black-haired boy could shoot him in the back, he managed to force Oikawa to fall on the floor next to Suga.

But there still was a gunshot. Suga saw Oikawa staring him with wide and shocked eyes from the floor, he also heard Semi’s gasp from behind him and he felt something wet and warm spreading all over stomach. Suddenly, Suga felt very dizzy and he was about to fall on the floor when Oikawa caught him and put his free hand over Suga’s wound, hoping it could slow down the bleeding.

-Hey, hey, look at me! Don’t close your eyes, okay?-Suga could hear nervousness in Oikawa’s voice and he could see fear in his brown eyes.-Suga, do you hear me?

-Ye… yes.-Suga said and tried his best to keep his eyes open. He heard how someone kneeled down next to him and he knew it was Semi. But before he could say anything, Suga saw how Akaashi appeared out of nowhere in the hallway and his eyes widened when he saw Suga lying on the floor, actually almost in Oikawa’s lap, blood all over his button up shirt, Oikawa holding his hand with his right hand and trying to slow down the bleeding with his left one, two boys – one black-haired and one with copper colored hair – sitting on the floor, with shock and panic in their eyes. And ash blond haired boy sitting next to Suga – with terror all over his face. Suga was struggling with keeping his eyes open but he knew he couldn’t close them, he wouldn’t, he wasn’t going to die here. Akaashi suddenly came back to reality and rushed to Oikawa and Suga, completely ignoring Semi who also had tears in his eyes. Actually, blaming himself that Suga got shot.

-I got the car, it’s outside, we need to get out of here. We can take him to Seijoh’s house instead of Karasuno’s, it’s closer.-Akaashi said and tired to help Suga get up but stopped immediately when he hissed in pain. Oikawa let go of Suga’s hand and removed him from his lap, laying him down on the cold floor. Then he removed his belt in the speed of light and tried to wrap it around Suga’s small waist without hurting him too much, he made sure it was covering the wound and looked gray haired boy in the eyes – it broke his heart when only thing he could see in those brown eyes was pain.

-This is going to hurt…-Oikawa warned him. Suga struggled but still took deep breath and nodded. Gray haired boy let out a loud yell when Oikawa tightened his leather belt around his wound. His eyes started to fill with tears because the wound hurt like hell. Oikawa looked him deeply in the eyes and placed his hand on Suga’s jaw.-It’s going to be okay.

-Oikawa, we need to go!-Akaashi said loudly when he looked down to his watch. Semi was still frozen on the floor, despite the fact he wanted to move and help his brother, he just couldn’t, he didn’t know why, he just couldn’t move. He saw how Oikawa nodded, brown haired boy slipped his one hand under Suga’s legs, he placed another one under his back and lifted Suga up like he weighted nothing. Suga whined in pain and placed his head on Oikawa’s shoulder and wrapped his right arm around taller boy’s shoulder. Oikawa quickly started walking towards the door when he suddenly stopped and looked at Semi over his shoulder. The look in his eyes sent shivers down on Semi’s spine.

-I don’t know who you are, or what do you want, but stay away from Suga. Or I’ll kill you. You know who I am, you know what I’m capable of.-Oikawa said between his teeth and threw daggers at Semi with his eyes. Then he turned around and walked out from the room with Akaashi.

***

-Who the hell were those guys?!-Akaashi asked when they got into the car. He got on the driver’s sit while Oikawa sat down in the back sit with Suga in his lap.

-Hang on, we’ll be there soon.-Oikawa whispered in Suga’s ear when he noticed gray haired boy was about to close his eyes. Suga nodded and started to look details of Oikawa’s face to distract himself from the pain he was feeling in stomach.-I don’t know Akaashi, I’m starting to think I should’ve killed them righ…

-N…no. You shouldn’t have.-Suddenly Suga spoke up with weak voice. Oikawa looked down at him with shocked face and Suga noticed how Akaashi looked at him from the mirror.-I… I don’t know… agh… I don’t know who those two were… but… but that another guy… he’s my older… brother… ow.

-You have a brother?!-Akaashi asked with shocked voice.

-Keiji drive faster please.-Oikawa told him and looked Suga deeply in eyes. Suga somehow knew that Oikawa was saying “we’re going to talk about this when you get better” so he nodded and took shaky breath. He tried his best to stay awake but after a while, exactly when they got closer to Seijoh, he closed his eyes for a few seconds but before he could realize, he passed out, but before completely drifting into sleep, he heard Oikawa saying.-We’re here. It’s going to be okay.

-Oikawa, we should call dai… are you okay?-Akaashi said when he walked to Oikawa, who was sitting in front of a room where some guys from his team where taking care of Suga.-Oh boy… Tooru, you know it wasn’t your fault right?

-It… It was, Akaashi. It was my fault… First, I pissed him off by flirting with him and then I got so distracted that I didn’t even notice someone was about to shoot me in the back. If it wasn’t for him, I’d probably be dead right now… He saved my life and now he’s the one who’s in the risk of dying.-Oikawa said with shaky voice and he looked up. Akaashi felt his heart break when he noticed how red and teary Oikawa’s eyes were.

-Tooru…-Black haired boy sighed because he knew why Oikawa was acting like this. He sat down on floor next to him and wrapped his arm around slightly taller boy to comfort him. Suddenly, Oikawa put his head on Akaashi’s shoulder and in few seconds, Akaashi felt how the fabric of his shirt was slowly wet with tears.

-I… I can’t do this anymore, Keiji. I can’t watch people die because of me. First my mother, then Hajime, now Koushi too. I don’t want people to continue getting hurt because of me, I don’t want people to continue getting killed because of me. I just want to protect people I care about…-Oikawa continued to sob on Akaashi’s shoulder and black-haired boy didn’t know what else he could do to comfort him other than to hug him.

“So, he cares about Sugawara, huh? I’m not even surprised, I saw the way he looked at him.”-Akaashi thought to himself. He had no idea if Kenma and Bokuto even knew about that room in house and he didn’t know if they saw what happened but he hoped they did so they could get here as soon as they could. Oikawa continued crying and Akaashi continued begging to Gods to Sugawara to be okay.

***

-Oikawa!-Daichi shouted when he walked into Seijoh’s house with Kuroo and Bokuto by his side. Kenma went to explain everything to the rest of the Karasuno. Oikawa looked up and when he saw Suga’s best friend looking at him with dark eyes. He got up and was about to start talking when suddenly he felt something connect with his jaw and he almost fell on the floor again.

-Daichi!-Kuroo yelled and got in front of Daichi so he wouldn’t step on Oikawa. Literally.-We don’t know what happened! But I’m sure it wasn’t Oikawa’s fault! Let him speak!

-Why?! Why do you think it wasn’t his fault, Kuroo?! Because he’s your friend?! He was Iwaizumi’s friend as well but look where that got him!-Daichi yelled at Kuroo in face and suddenly everyone in the hallway froze. It took Daichi few seconds to realize what he just said.-I… Holy shit, Tooru, I… I shouldn’t have said that…

-No, no you shouldn’t have… but it doesn’t mean you’re wrong.-Oikawa whispered.

-Tooru…-Bokuto spoke up but Oikawa stopped him with shaking his head.

-I… I need fresh air, call me when boys tell you how he’s doing…-Oikawa said and quickly walked out from Seijoh’s house. He ran to the backyard and as soon as he made sure he was alone, he collapsed close to the tree and started crying. He meant what he said to Daichi, just because the sentence was harsh, it didn’t mean it wasn’t true. He cried until he felt pain in his lungs. He dried his face with the ends of his shirt and took a deep breath.

-I cry too much for a leader.-He said to himself.

-No, you’re just hurting. It’s normal.-Oikawa fell backwards when suddenly someone spoke in the darkness. He took his gun and pointed it at the silhouette of a man. He knew that voice. It was the boy from the masquerade. Ash blond haired one. Suga’s brother.

-What are you doing here?! How did you get it?!-Oikawa asked with cold voice and got up from the ground while still having gun pointed at him.-What’s your name by the way…

-Call me Semi. I followed you here because I wanted to know how is my brother’s condition, and I might have taken out your guard.-Semi said and sat down on bench.

-You killed Kindaichi?!

-Jesus Christ, no, do you not know the difference between killing and taking out?

-What do you want from Suga?-Oikawa asked and got closer to Semi.

-Why are you on overprotective boyfriend mode, I’m his brother.

-Okay, first of all, I’m not his boy… boyfriend. We hate each other.-Okay last part was lie and both of them knew that. Oikawa ignored the fact that Semi gave him “Second part is bullshit and I know that” look and continued talking.-So what if you’re his brother? You literally kidnapped him at the party earlier, and then one of your boys were going to kill me and he accidentally shot Suga.

-You’re telling me all of that like I wasn’t there.-Semi rolled his eyes and got up.-You can put the gun down, I’m not going to shoot you, I saw how much my brother cares about you, I can’t take you away from him even though you’re annoying and I have huge urge to punch you in the face right now. Before you deny it, no, my brother does care about you and you do too. I saw the terror in his eyes when Goshi… when one of my boys was about to shoot you. Hell, he even took a bullet for you and you still think he hates you? I also saw your face when he fell on the floor in front of you, you looked like your whole world collapsed in front of you. So, don’t give me that “we hate each other boo hoo” bullshit or I’ll really punch you. I didn’t necessarily kidnap him, I…

-You made him pass out and then tied him to a chair in an empty abandoned room, how is that not kidnapping?!-Oikawa said while rolling his eyes. Semi looked him dead into eyes for a few seconds and then let out a long sigh.

-Fine, whatever, yes, maybe I kidnapped my own brother but that’s not important right now. If I just showed up to him, he would freak out even more and probably even shoot me from the shock. And I needed to talk to him.

-What did you do that made him hate you so much… I didn’t think he was even capable of hating anyone, except me of co…-He stopped saying last sentence when Semi shot him daggers from over his shoulder. Oikawa held up his hand in defense and waited for answer.

-When he was 16 and I was 18, I kind of got in trouble with very powerful gang… Before you ask, no, I won’t tell you the name because it’ll put both you and Suga in danger… actually everyone around you for that matter. Also don’t try to dig in and try to find anything, trust me, you won’t get any information about me – I’m dead. Anyways, they made me choose, I’d either forget about leading Karasuno and join their gang, or they’d kill my brother. Of course, I had no choice. But I knew Suga would start looking for me, so I faked my own death. I know it was horrible thing to do, especially after what happened to our family, to our dad specifically, but I really didn’t have any other choice.-Semi took deep breath and covered his face with his hands. Then, he continued talking.-After they found my body, which was obviously not me, I had help from few people, I knew Suga wouldn’t be in danger anymore, but it didn’t mean he was going to be okay. Because both “me” and our dad was gone, now he was the only one left that had to lead gang, there wasn’t other option.

-What about your mom?-Oikawa asked out from curiosity but seeing Semi’s face, he realized he hit the most sensitive spot.-Sorry, I don’t think I should’ve asked….

-No, it’s fine. Actually, it’s not fine but… When they found my body and everyone thought I was dead, it broke my mom. First my dad, now me… So, she killed herself.-Semi said and Oikawa saw how tears started sparkling in his eyes. He had no idea that Suga’s family was so… broken.-You need to stop making that face, especially when you see Suga. it’ll annoy him. Anyways, I do blame myself for her death, because it is my fault. I know, I keep saying I had no other option but like my brother said, there’s always an option, I was just too scared to do anything other than do whatever Shir… whatever they asked me to do. I think I’m just trying to reduce the guilt I’m feeling with saying I couldn’t do anything else. I get why Suga hates me, I broke my family, I ran away and then took our mother away from him when he needed her the most. Everything bad that happened to Suga and Karasuno is my fault.

-You had your reasons, you did everything you could to make sure he was safe. You did what every older brother would do.

-I get why my brother likes you now. You try to comfort everyone around you even though most of the time you feel like I do right now. If something doesn’t go as planned, you always blame yourself, you even blame yourself right now that my brother is hurt.-Semi said and chuckled. Then he dried his eyes and turned around to look at Oikawa.-Take care of him.

-Sugawara doesn’t need anyone to take care of him, he’s strong.

-He is, I’m not going to deny that. It doesn’t mean he doesn’t need someone by his side. Everyone needs somebody, Oikawa. Even the strongest leaders, you never know when will they break.-Semi said and looked in Oikawa’s eyes.-Actually, do more than taking care of him. Make him feel that he’s loved.

-I don’t need to do that, he has Karasuno, he has his family, and they love him.

-Yes, they do, but they love him as their leader and a brother. I mean different kind of love.-Semi said and Oikawa looked at him with shocked face. Did he just tell him to make Suga fall in love with him?-Yes, dumbass, I’m telling you to make Suga fall in love with you, if he hasn’t already. He hasn’t been in love, ever in his life. Huh, I’m sure he’s still a virgin…

-I don’t think we should be discussing that…-Oikawa said.

-Look, Oikawa, I know me telling you all of this is weird, but I know you like him, and I know he likes you back. Both of you just try to cover it by “we hate each other”. I’ve seen how you looked at each other during Karasuno and Aobajohsai meetings…

-Wait!-Oikawa interrupted when he realized what Semi just said.-How do you know that… Have you been spying on us?!

-Spy… No! That’s stupid why would I do that?-Semi said and scratched the back of his neck. Now, Oikawa gave him “That’s bullshit” face.-Ugh, fine, okay, maybe! I needed to make sure Suga was safe, okay?! But that’s not the point! I can see it in your eyes you care about him, I can see you want to tell him you like him, what’s stopping you?

-Well, I… I don’t know if he’s into guys anyways…-Oikawa said and blushed. Semi was very close to slapping him.-What?! Stop giving me that look! How am can I know if he is?!

-Jesus Christ, he’s as straight as your friend Kuroo.-Semi said with annoyed voice.

-So, he’s not?

-No?!-Shorter boy said and rolled his eyes.-Anyways, now you know he’s into guys as well, now you can tell him you like him.

-I’ll think about it.-Oikawa said with low voice and looked down. Semi took a deep breath and he was about to walk away when he turned around.

-Also, Oikawa! Take this.-Semi said and handed him Suga’s silver mask he wore in masquerade.-I thought you might wanted it back. I guess you really liked my brother wearing it, it really suited him.

***

-Hey, Oikawa… I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that.-Daichi said immediately when he saw Oikawa walking closer to them. Tooru shook his head and smiled at him softly.

-It’s okay, I get you were worried and didn’t realize what you were saying.-He could see in Daichi’s eyes that he really was sorry. Oikawa put his hand on Daichi’s shoulder to make him understand that he really wasn’t angry. He was about to ask how Suga was doing when suddenly the door opened and Hanamaki and Matsukawa walked out from the room. Oikawa just noticed that Tanaka and Nishinoya were there too with guilt all over their faces.

-He’s fine, you all can breath out.-Hanamaki said and Oikawa let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.-It’s going to take him time to recover though, maybe around four or five weeks, just to be sure he’s going to be okay.

-Thanks God.-Tanaka breathed out and looked at Daichi with apologetic look on his face.-Daichi, we’re sorry for not telling you he was going to that place. We just thought he had everything under control and everything would be fine, plus he asked us not to tell you anything, please don’t yell at us.

-Guys, it’s fine… I… I was actually watching everything from security cameras when I was at Nekoma’s, I just couldn’t recognize it was Sug… wait a minute…-Suddenly Daichi realized something his eyes winded, then he looked around and looked at Oikawa with shocked face.-It was Suga?! the person you were dancing with?! Or whatever the hell was happening there?! It was Suga?

-Oikawa knows how to dance?-Matsukawa asked.

-Suga knows how to dance?-Nishinoya asked.

-Yeah…-Oikawa said and starched the back of his head awkwardly. Then he looked back at Daichi.-Don’t ask Suga about that part though, you just… you wouldn’t want to know…

-Um, Oikawa?-The door opened and Kunimi asked, drawing everyone’s attention to himself.-Suga is awake… and he wants to see you.

-So, him over me? I see how that is.-Daichi said and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Kuroo giggled because of Daichi’s childness and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Oikawa shook his head while smiling softly and walked in the room. Suga was lying on the bed, looking out from the window.

“Damn it, how is he so gorgeous?”-Oikawa thought to himself and he took a deep breath.

-Hey…-He said softly and started walking towards Suga’s bed. As soon as gray-haired boy heard his voice, he turned his head around and smiled softly at taller boy. He also… blushed? Agh, he was so cute Oikawa didn’t know if he could handle that. He tried his best to calm down his heartbeat because soon his heart would jump out from his chest. He started playing with the end of Suga’s mask and sat down on the chair which was next to the bed.-I… Suga… why did you do it?

-What do you mean?-Oikawa was about to think that Suga was just playing dumb but when he looked in Suga’s eyes he saw that he was really confused.

-You put yourself in danger because of you, you took bullet that was meant for me, why did you do it? After telling me you hate me? Why did you take that risk?-Oikawa explained and Suga looked down at his hands. Only if he knew how much Oikawa wanted to hold his hands right now. Suga sighed and opened his mouth.

-I don’t know, I’m not going to lie… I just… I saw that boy aiming you his gun and I just felt like I couldn’t let anything bad happen to you, I felt like I needed to protect you. So, I did first thing that came in my mind, and I don’t regret it, if I had to do it, I’d do it again.-Suga said while blushing and looked back at Oikawa, who put Suga’s mask on the counter next to bed and pulled chair closer to bed.-Tooru, look…

Before Suga could finish what he was going to say, Oikawa bend closer to Suga but he made sure he wasn’t going to hurt him, he put both of his hands on Suga’s cheeks and then, without a second thought, he kissed him. Suga let out a surprised gasp in the back of his throat mixed with something else – not disgusted sound, it was actually more of a soft moan. He both of them kept their eyes open for a second before Suga moving his hand and placing it over Oikawa’s and closing his eyes.

“What is happening… what am I doing?”-Suga thought to himself but didn’t break the kiss, he didn’t want to. Wasn’t this what he wanted while dancing with Oikawa? He had to admit, Oikawa was better kisser than he thought he would be. Suddenly, he slid his long fingers in Suga’s hair and tug it slightly – which caused Suga to let out another soft moan against Oikawa’s lips. He was hoping no one would interrupt them, he didn’t want kiss to end. He didn’t want to let go of Oikawa. He wanted to feel the closeness and the heat of his body as long as he could. When both of them realized they needed air, they broke the kiss but it wasn’t like Oikawa was going to stop, he moved his lips to Suga’s jawline and then to his neck, just like earlier in masquerade. He started leaving small kisses all over his neck and Suga couldn’t stop himself but to let out tiny moans every time, and every time he felt Oikawa smirking against his skin. This time, Suga slid his left hand in Oikawa’s brown curls and tugged them a little bit. Oikawa really wanted to make Suga lie on his back so he could get in between his legs and kiss him like that for hours but he knew he couldn’t, he didn’t want to hurt him. After a few minutes, Suga finally spoke up with shaky voice.

-I… I think we should stop now… Otherwise… Aahh… Otherwise I’ll get hard and that… that’ll be a problem…-He breathed out and Oikawa knew he was right, so he removed his lips from Suga’s neck and looked him shily in eyes.

-You’re not going to kick me out because of this, right?

-Dumbass, I was the one who called you here, why the hell will I kick you out?-Suga giggled and Oikawa felt how his heart skipped a beat.-And if you think I’d do that because of kiss, you’re wrong… I… I wanted to kiss you even on that dance floor today.

-B… But you said you hated me?

-I mean… I thought so, I thought I hated you but when I saw that boy almost shooting you today, I realized that I used my “hatred” for you to cover up my real feelings.-Suga confessed and blushed even harder. Now, it felt like the air disappeared from the room.-Stop looking at me with that face, you’re making it harder for me to confess.

-Aw, you’re so cute when you’re blushing.-Oikawa looked at him with heart-shaped eyes and Suga hit his face in his hands. Oikawa felt like his heart was going to burst if Suga continued being this adorable.

-Stop…-Suga giggled and peeked from the between of his fingers. Before Oikawa could stop himself, he placed his hands on Suga’s and softly kissed him on forehead.-Can you lay down with me? The bed is cold.

-I’m not hurting you right?-Oikawa asked when he got on the bed next to Suga. Gray-haired boy shook his head and slowly moved a little bit, giving Oikawa more room. Once taller boy was comfortably on bed, Suga put his head on Oikawa’s shoulder, Oikawa intertwined their fingers together while also started playing with Suga’s hair.

-What are we doing?-Suga asked after a while.

-Cuddling?

-No, I mean, we flirted and kissed, and we’re cuddling… I mean, I have nothing against it but what will our teams think if they fi…

-Hey! Stop thinking like a leader for a few minutes! I get our job as leaders is important but it doesn’t mean we can’t have personal life, Suga. Think about what you want, not what others want form you.-Oikawa said and gave him soft kiss on lips, then he looked him in the eyes and asked.-What do you want right now, Koushi?

-I… I want to stay like this for a while.-Suga breathed out and Oikawa smiled at him.

-Then we’re going to stay like this for a while.-After that, they didn’t say anything for about ten minutes. And also, no one interrupted them. Then Suga spoke again.

-Have you… have you ever been in love?-He asked softly.

-I. I don’t know…-Oikawa answered but suddenly the memories of him with Iwaizumi popped up in his brain.-I… I think I have but I was to scared to say it out loud.

-With Iwaizumi?-Suga said after a few seconds of thinking.

-Yeah… I didn’t even realize till now, I always looked at him as a best friend… Sorry, I shouldn’t be talking about him right now.-Oikawa said and put his head on the pillow.

-No, it’s okay, I was the one who asked. It’s totally okay if you want to talk about him, he was huge part of you life.-Suga said and looked up at Oikawa, he was deep into his thought and was looking out form the window.

-You haven’t been in love, have you?-Oikawa asked after a silence.

-No… But I always wanted to.-Suga said with soft voice.

“But I think I’m falling in love right now… with you… who could’ve imagined.”-He thought.

***

-Guys, please, I’m fine! Seriously, it has been four weeks already, how long do I have to stay in bed?-Suga complained and looked at his friends. It has been four weeks since he got shot and ever since then, boys weren’t letting him do – anything – and it was annoying Suga already. He was sure he was going to forget how to walk if they forced him to stay in bed the entire time. Of course, after everything getting a little rest was good but he felt bad that Daichi was the one who had to do all the work.

Also, he was alone most of the time, well Tsukishima was almost always home but he isn’t the best person to talk to when you’re bored. But thanks God, he at least had Tanaka and NIshinoya – they were usually free so whenever they walked into Suga’s room, gray-haired boy knew that he was going to have a good time.

Like Tsukki – Kageyama wasn’t much of a talker either but then there was Hinata. He talked so much sometimes Suga’s head started to hurt but he was still happy they had Hinata – he always managed to brighten up the mood of the team.

Most importantly – Oikawa. Even someone mentioning his name made Suga’s heart skip a beat. No one, from both Karasuno and Seijoh, knew about Suga’s and Oikawa’s relationship. Neither did anyone from Nekoma or Fukurodani – except Akaashi, he saw how they looked at each other back at that party, he didn’t say anything but he wasn’t stupid not to guess that there was something happening between two of them. Everyone thought that Oikawa visited so often because he felt guilty when in reality, he just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend.

-Fine, but just because it’s your birthday today.-Daichi suddenly said and everyone in room looked at Suga with wide eyes. Oh no… he was going to kill Daichi.

-Today is your birthday?!-Noya and Hinata shouted at the same time and Daichi looked at Suga with “Holy shit, I fucked up, didn’t I?” face. Suga threw daggers at him with his eyes and sighed while nodding.-Why do you look like the world is ending?

-Um…-Before Suga managed to come up with a lie why he hated his birthday, door opened and Oikawa walked inside. Gray-haired boy sighed in relief, he didn’t really want to talk about what happened that day. Hinata and Nishinoya got up from floor, everyone knew that whenever Oikawa came to see Suga, they had to leave the room. Daichi sent Suga apologetic smile once again and then walked out from the room with others. Oikawa noticed that Suga was upset and he walked towards the door after closing the door.

-Are you okay?-He asked with soft voice and sat down on the edge of bed. Suga didn’t say anything, he just shook his head and covered his entire face with the blanket.

-Cuddle.-Was all he said after a minute of silence. Oikawa smiled a little bit and then climbed on the bed to hug Suga.-I’m little spoon.

-You always are.-Oikawa said and wrapped his hands around Suga’s smaller body. Taller boy wanted to ask him why was he so upset but he didn’t want to make things worse so he let out a small breath and tightened his arms around Suga but making sure that he wasn’t hurting him. They could hear boys talking downstairs about something but couldn’t really make up the words.

-You know… I want to marry you someday.-Suga suddenly said and Oikawa felt how his heart stopped and how breath got stuck in his throat. Suga freed himself from Oikawa’s hug and turned around to look at him in the eyes. He rested his right hand on Oikawa’s cheek and his forehead – against his. He could feel that Oikawa was holding his breath.-Breath out, love. You act like I told you I was going to leave you.

-I…

-Do you not want to marry me?-Suddenly, Oikawa saw nervousness in Suga’s eyes.

-What? No! I mean yes, yes of course I want to marry you someday, why did you think I wouldn’t want to spend my life with you?!-Oikawa said with slightly high voice. Suga burst into giggles when his boyfriend reacted like that.

-It’s funny that we haven’t even talked about if you’re officially together but I brought up marriage. I’m stupid.-Suga said and hid his face in his hands.

-Wait… huh? Did we had to make it official? I thought it was pretty clear that I lo…-Now, Suga felt his heart stop and looked at Oikawa with wide eyes.-I… um, how are you today?

-Tooru…

-Sorry, I don’t know… I think I… ugh I suck at relationships.-Oikawa groaned and put pillow on his head to hide himself from Suga. Gray haired boy giggled and took the pillow from Oikawa so he could see his face – he was completely blushing. Suga smiled down at him softly and buried his face in taller boy’s neck. Oikawa wrapped his arms around him and sighed, then he kissed top of his head and felt how Suga smiled against his neck.

-I love you too.-Suga whispered softly and Oikawa let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He smiled and flipped them over, so now Suga was lying on the bed and Oikawa was on top of him.-Woah, this took a turn…

-It did, didn’t it.-Oikawa smirked down at him and Suga’s heart stopped when he looked in his boyfriend’s eyes and saw love, lust and softness. Holy shit, he loved this boy so much.

-Take off your shirt.-Suga commanded and saw slight blush on Oikawa’s cheeks. Of course, Oikawa did what he was told and his breath got unsteady when he saw how Suga licked his lips as soon as he touched Oikawa’s torso.

-Why do you still have yours.-Oikawa whispered in Suga’s ear while started to take off Suga’s black shirt and heard how boy underneath him groaned – Oikawa knew Suga got weak whenever he whispered in his ear with low voice. Like that one time when Karasuno and Seijoh had do met up (their teams started to get along when they saw their leaders fixing their relationship and actually got really close) to discuss something, Oikawa and Suga had to sit next to each other and while others were arguing and saying their ideas, Oikawa started whispering not very family-friendly things to Suga’s ear and despite the fact Suga was enjoying it very much, he was still worried that anyone would hear him. Everything got worse when Oikawa places his hand on Suga’s thigh and started teasing him. In the end, Suga quickly had to excuse himself in bathroom and Oikawa smirked when he saw Suga’s blush face. Of course, Suga wasn’t going to let him out from the situation that easily and when he got back on his seat, now he was the one who whispered in Oikawa’s ear, saying “just wait till we get home.”-Damn, you got hard pretty quickly. I mean I knew I was very hot but you’re continuing to raise my self-confidence.

-Shut up.-Suga whispered with smile on his face and pushed Oikawa of him, flipping them over so now he was on top of him, he comfortably sat in Oikawa’s lap and started leaving kisses all over his neck. Oikawa groaned and placed his hands on Suga’s back, who slipped his fingers in Oikawa’s hair and tugged them a little bit – getting small moan from Oikawa. Things were about to go somewhere, when suddenly the door opened and someone gasped. Boys came back to reality and Suga jumped away from Oikawa, almost hurting himself again in the process. Daichi was standing frozen on the spot.

-I… Um… The food is… is ready…-He stuttered out and without waiting for their answer, he walked out from the room and closed the door behind him. Suga started hitting Oikawa with pillow after a few seconds.

-I thought you locked the door?!-Suga yelled, pretty sure that other boys were able to hear his voice. Oikawa quickly managed to take the pillow from Suga and pinned him down on the bed, again.-You’re so fucking silly, Tooru Oikawa.

-I know, but you love me for it.-Oikawa said with grin.

-No, I don’t.

-Yes, you do.

-No, I don’t.

-Yes, you do!-Oikawa yelled and started tickling Suga’s sides. Oh no. The sound that left Suga’s throat scared Suga himself but he continued laughing loudly. Oikawa felt his heart melting in his chest by just looking at boy underneath him laughing like that. He loved seeing Suga laugh – whenever he was laughing, Oikawa wanted to wrap his arms around him and never let him go. After few minutes of tickling Suga, he remembered that they had to face their friends and groaned in annoyance.

-What happened?-Suga asked when he finally managed to calm his breath down.

-We have to talk to them, and probably apologize to Daichi that he had to see that.

-I don’t agree with second part, him and Kuroo have been making my innocent ears hear sounds I didn’t even know human was able to make.-Suga shook his head and threw Oikawa his shirt. Brown haired boy chuckled and got up from bed. They were going to leave the room when Oikawa heard what he heard before he walked in the room so he stopped Suga from going out from the room by grabbing his hand and making him turn around.-Hm?

-Why didn’t you tell me today is your birthday? Every time I asked you, you just avoided answering me.-He immediately regrated asking this as soon as he saw how Suga’s smile disappeared from his face.-Suga, I’m sor…

-It’s fine. Just forget about it.-Suga said with low voice and without waiting for Oikawa, he walked out from room and went to kitchen. Oikawa sighed and did the same.

-Look who’s here. Hello, lovebirds.-Kuroo said with big smirk on his face as soon as couple walked in the room. Suga took the cup from the cupboard and started making himself tea.

-Where you even going to tell us?-Daichi asked Suga and gray haired boy heard a little bit of hurt in his voice, not that it shocked him, Daichi told Suga everything (except that he and Kuroo were dating) and in return, Suga hid something so important from him. Suga sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Daichi raised his eyebrows in confusion and whispered to Oikawa.-What happened?

-I… I might have asked why he didn’t tell me about today…

-You did what?!

-Can you two drop this subject already?!-Out of all sudden, Suga yelled and loudly put the cup down, surprised how it didn’t break, on the counter. Others jumped in surprise because they didn’t expect Suga to yell at his best friend and at his boyfriend like that.-I said I didn’t want to talk about it?! What’s hard to understand?!

-Babe…-Oikawa got up and walked towards Suga, but shorter boy shook his head.

-Stop it, Oikawa! Please…-Suga said and Oikawa felt how his heart shattered when he saw tears in Suga’s eyes. Gray haired boy looked down and walked out from kitchen without saying anything else. Oikawa looked around to look at Daichi.

-What is it, Daichi… Why is he acting like this?!

-I… I’m not going to tell you what happened, Tooru. Suga will.-Daichi said softly and looked down at his and Kuroo’s intertwined fingers. Oikawa sighed and went to find Suga who was in the backyard. He didn’t turn around but he heard his steps.

-I’m sorry I yelled at you.-Suga whispered without looking up.

-It’s okay.-Oikawa walked up to him and put his hand on Suga’s back.-I just… I can see your hurting, and I want to be able to help you with whatever happened.

-I don’t want to burden you even more with my past, Tooru.-Suga said with sad voice.

-Don’t ever think that you telling me about your past is burden to me, Koushi. Never. I love you, and I want to be by your side, it doesn’t matter if it’s the bright side of your life or dark side, I want you to know that.-Oikawa said softly and left small kiss on Suga’s head.

-You… You remember what happened to my mom, right? How she killed herself after they found… thought, they found my brother’s body?-Oikawa nodded.-All of that happened this day. On my birthday. Not that I was ever a fan of birthdays, I kind of don’t really get why people love it so much, but after that day… and I was the one who found her. I went to comfort her because we needed each other, but when I walked in her room, she was gone. I was sixteen, Tooru. My dad was gone, and my brother – by the time I thought Semi was gone. And, when I needed her the most, my mom left too. Every day this date comes, the first thing that floats in my mind when I wake up is how lifeless her body looked on her bed. That’s why I hate this day with my entire heart, this is why I never told you about it, that is why I avoid talking about it.

-Oh my god… Babe, I’m so sorry…-Oikawa choked out the words and felt something wet streaming down on his face. He turned Suga around to look at him – his eyes were red from crying – it broke Oikawa’s heart, he hated seeing him this way. Taller boy placed his hands on the both sides of Suga’s face and wiped his tears away with his thumbs. Then he kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around shorter boy’s small body. Suga buried his face in Oikawa’s chest and after a few seconds, Oikawa felt how his shirt started to get wet. And then Suga was sobbing.

-What… what did I… do wrong… Was I not… not enough for her… to… to stay? Was… I not good… enough as a… as a child? It hurts.-Suga sobbed and Oikawa’s heart was breaking every time he let out a sob. He tightened his grip on gray haired boy.

-Don’t think like that, please… You’re enough… You were sixteen and you were hurting too, I’m sorry you had to go through that, Koushi, I really am. I wish I knew you then so I could hug you and tell you everything would be okay.-Oikawa whispered. They stayed in backyard for a while and then suddenly, Suga smiled at Oikawa.

-You know… Even Daichi doesn’t know the full story, everything I told you and everything you saw, he doesn’t know it. He only knows my mom passed away this day and that’s why I hate my birthday so much… but, getting this off my chest, with you by my side. It made me feel a little better, it didn’t make the pain disappear but… Thank you for being by my side, Tooru. Thank you, for loving me, despite how broken I am.-Suga said and looked at Oikawa with soft smile on his face.

-You never have to thank me for that, babe. I’m glad I have you in my life.-Oikawa said and kissed the back of Suga’s hand.-Damn it, how did you manage to become my whole world?

-How did you manage to become mine?-Suga answered with question and Oikawa would lie if he said he didn’t blush a little bit when he said that. Suga smiled at his reaction and before he could stop himself, he got on his tippytoes and pinched Oikawa’s cheeks.

-Suga, Ow!

-Sorry, your cheeks looked so pinchable, I had to do it!-Suga giggled and kissed the top of Oikawa’s nose. Oikawa rolled his eyes but still smiled and looked at Suga in eyes.

-I love you.-He said softly.

-I love you too.-Suga answered.-But I think we should go back, others are probably worried and confused why I snapped like that.

-You had to see Tsukki’s face when you yelled. Even he got scared.

-Seriously?!

-Can’t blame him, you’re scary when you’re angry.

-Not true.

-It’s true, babe.

-It’s not.

-It is.

-It’s not!

-See?

-I hate you.

-No, you don’t.

-No, I don’t.

***

-Ugh.-Suga groaned when alarm went off at six am. He tapped on his phone and yawned while trying to get up. But he couldn’t.-What the fuc…

He looked behind him and saw Oikawa lying down next to him, but Suga knew he wasn’t sleeping. He wouldn’t be able to hold Suga this tightly if he was asleep. Suga tried to free himself from Oikawa’s grip but he couldn’t. Oikawa had his arms around Suga’s waist, his leg over his and his face against Suga’s back.

-Tooru… I have to meet up with Akaashi, I have to go.-Suga said and tried to get up but he failed again. Oikawa whined but still didn't let Suga go, he started kissing his skin softly and snuggled his nose in his neck.-Love, Akaashi will kill me…

-He won’t, Bokuto will stop him. And I’ve missed you.-Suga missed him too. Things were getting pretty intense in both gang, Oikawa was still trying to find the person that took his best friend away from him and he wasn’t going to stop till he found them, and Karasuno also had some things to get done all over in New York. Even though Oikawa technically moved in to Karasuno’s house, he and Suga still didn’t have time to see each other that often.-Plus, it’s cold outside, we don’t want you to catch cold do we?

-Tooru…

-Please…-Oikawa said and looked at Suga with puppy eyes. No… not the puppy eyes.

-No, don’t look at me with your puppy eyes! You know I can’t tell you no when you’re looking at me like that!-Oikawa smiled but still continued with his puppy eyes.-Agh fine!

-Yey! Come on, I wanna cuddle.

-You’re literally like koala all over me, you dumbass.

-It doesn’t matter, Mr. refreshing, wrap your arms around me, I’m cold!

-You’re such a big baby… If Akaashi kills me, that’ll be on you.-Oikawa hummed. Suga smiled softly at his clingy and cute boyfriend and started playing with his hair.

***

-Koushi! Sugawara! Babe! Mr. Refreshing!-Oikawa ran into house and started yelling. Kenma and Suga were sitting on a couch and Kenma almost spilled noodles all over himself when Oikawa started shouting like a crazy.

-What is it, love?-Suga asked and looked at Oikawa who was holding a bag in his hand and his eyes were sparkling. He put the bag down, trying to stop the grin on his face and pulled out two green alien pajamas from the bag. Kageyama covered his mouth with his hand so Oikawa wouldn’t hear the giggles that left his mouth.

-Aren’t these cool?! Now we have matching pajamas!-Oikawa cheered.

-They’re amazing, love. Very cute.-Suga smiled and Oikawa jumped from excitement.

***

-Suga…-Oikawa sighed when he put down the fire extinguisher. Suga was standing behind him, looking down on floor.-Babe…

-I tried okay?!-Suga said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

-You burned down the kitchen!-Oikawa said and chuckled, this wasn’t the first time.

-I wanted to make dinner!-Gray haired boy groaned,

-Why didn’t you ask Daichi for help…

-Because then I wouldn’t be able to say I made my own boyfriend dinner.

-You burned down the kitchen, Koushi…-Oikawa smiled and messed up Suga’s hair.

-I didn’t!-Suga gasped and looked at his boyfriend with offended face.

-The oven was on fire when I got here?!

-Okay, maybe I did…-Suga said while pouting.

-Stop pouting… Babe, okay come here lets clean this mess and then I’ll teach you how to cook.-Suga’s eyes lighted up as soon as he heard those words and he jumped while clapping from excitement.

***

-Koushi, you’re staring.-Oikawa giggled.

-And I think his mouth is watering.

-Shut it, Kuroo.-Daichi hissed.

-Holy sh…-Suga started.

-Come on, you’ve seen him in suit before why are you acting like this.-Kuroo still said despite the fact Daichi tried to stop him.

-Okay, I have to go now. See you later, babe.-Oikawa said and softly kissed Suga. Kuroo made gagging noises and Oikawa flipped him off before breaking the kiss and walking out from the house to go to mission with Akaashi.

***

-Suga, come on!-Hinata yelled.

-I’m sorry I haven’t played volleyball for ages, I almost forgot everything!-Suga said and looked at Oikawa on the other side of the net.-If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t get embarrassed in front of Hinata, Oikawa!

-Oh please, you’re playing just fine. Hinata is the one who can’t catch up to your tosses.-Oikawa winked and Hinata made offended gasp.-However, I’m still going to win, Koushi.

-Ah, you wish.-Suga stack out his tongue and Oikawa giggled at his childness. Then they continued playing. Oikawa’s team lost but he cheered himself by saying he let Suga win because he didn’t want to see him sad. It was partly true.

***

-Tooru! Come on!-Suga said with annoyed voice.

-Nope, you look too adorable right now.

-Please, I just want to kiss you!-Suga pouted. Oikawa was teasing him by raising his chin so Suga wouldn’t be able to reach his mouth to kiss him, even when he was on his tippytoes.

-Nope.-Oikawa said again. Suga groaned in annoyance but then came up with something.

-Oh, I see how it is.-He smirked and Oikawa looked down with confused face.

-Wha… Aaahh.-Taller boy moaned loudly when Suga started kissing and biting his neck.

***

-Babe?-Oikawa said softly and looked up at Suga who was lost in his thought. Brown haired boy had his head rested on another one’s bare chest and he could hear how fast Suga’s heart was beating.-Koushi…

-Hm? Yeah?-Suddenly, Suga came back to reality and looked down at Oikawa. He was still playing with his hair while looked deeply into his brown eyes.

-Is something bothering you?-Suga made confused face.-You’re heart is beating fast.

-I… no… um…-Suga said and took a deep breath.-Actually, I wanted to ask you something…

-Yes?-Oikawa said and removed his head from Suga’s chest, sitting up so he could look in Suga’s eyes. Now, he’s heart started to beat fast as well.-Babe, what is it?

-I love you… I told you this thousand times but I’ll say it thousand more, I don’t care, it’s true and it’ll never loss it’s meaning because I’m going to love you forever. When I first met you, I thought you were just rich, arrogant, self-obsessed asshole and I thought I hated you for it but when in reality that was what made me so attached to you, it might sound stupid and weird but it’s true. I love you, so much. I never thought I’d love someone this much in my life, not that I could ever imagine it’d be you either but here we are.-Both of them chuckled and Suga opened the drawer with his shaky hand. Oikawa’s heart stopped beating in his chest when he saw small, dark blue, velvet box. Suga opened the box and said.-So, Tooru Oikawa, you’re the first person I’ve ever fallen in love with.. Will you marry me?

-I…-Oikawa stuttered and felt tears in his eyes. Then he smiled, he felt how cheeks started to hurt and nodded quickly.-Yes. Yes. Yes.

Suga let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and put the ring on Oikawa’s finger. His heart felt it was going to burst from happiness. He blinked and tears dropped on his cheeks, same for Oikawa. Both of them giggled and wrapped arms around each other.

-Thank you for making me the happiest person in the world, Koushi. I love you so much.-Oikawa said softly and buried his face in Suga’s neck.

***

-Do you promise me you’ll leave them alone? Karasuno… and Oikawa as well?-Suga asked with shaky voice and took a deep breath. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t leave Karasuno, he couldn’t leave Oikawa. But he had to. Because of the mistakes his father made, he was paying the price. Semi did his part, now it was Suga’s turn.

-I promise. We won’t touch your team or your boyfriend.-Deep voice said and tears escaped Suga’s eyes. Now he knew how Semi felt when he had to do exact same thing. But he had no choice. He had to agree. He had to. For the sake of Oikawa and his friends.

-Fine… I’ll leave Karasuno, I’ll join your gang…-Suga breathed out and he knew that was it. He couldn’t do anything about it now. He somehow had to say goodbye to the person he loved the most without breaking down in front of him. He didn’t know how he could do that. The worst part is, he knew how Oikawa would feel, because that’s what exactly Suga felt when Semi left without saying a word. But unlike him, Suga had few things to say to Oikawa. Tall man in front of him nodded and without saying anything else, he turned around and walked away.

***

Suga sneaked back in house without making any noise. He hoped everyone was asleep and he wouldn’t get caught. He sighed in relief when no one was there and quietly walked up the stairs, going straight to his and Oikawa’s room. His heart skipped a beat when he walked closer to bed, he kneeled down next to the side where Oikawa was sleeping.

His fiancée was curled up in blanket like burrito, his brown curls were all over the pillow, he had little smile on his face. He looked peaceful. It warmed Suga’s heart but yet, broke it too – he didn’t want to leave him. Not when they planned their life together, not when they were about to get married. But the worst part was, he wouldn’t even be allowed to see him from far either, that was the first thing Ushijima told him when they met up for the first time – Suga wasn’t allowed to get closer to Oikawa ever again or he’d lose Oikawa forever.

Suga hated it. He hated that he had to pay for mistakes his father made. He hated the fact that he had to leave the only person that made him happy behind. He hated it. And his heart was aching. He had to be gone by morning, so he had to get everything done as soon as he could. He gave Oikawa small kiss on forehead – without waking him up, then he got back up on his feet and sat down to write letter to Oikawa. This was the best way to say goodbye to him. Thanks God his desk was right in front of the window, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to see anything. He took the paper and pen from the drawer and started writing. It took him around an hour to write everything he wanted to say to Tooru down, and when he got to the end, he couldn’t stop himself from crying. His tears continued dropping on the paper, making it wet, but Suga didn’t care. It hurt so much. He put the pen down and looked down to his engagement ring. Oikawa didn’t leave him alone till he got the matching one as well. Hell, he felt like his heart was getting torn in two.

Suga dried his face and looked over at Oikawa. He still was sleeping peacefully, not knowing that his fiancée would be gone by morning. Suga took a shaky breath and walked towards the bed. He wanted to hold him one last time, he needed to.

-Hm… are you okay?-Oikawa said sleepily without opening his eyes when Suga got in the bed and wrapped his arms around taller boy as tightly as he could.

-Don’t let me go.-Oikawa whispered when he turned around and hid his face in Suga’s chest. Suga was crying, again, but he was trying his best not to let out a sound.

-I won’t…-Suga said and kissed the top of Oikawa’s head. He hated when he lied. He hated lying to Oikawa, out of all people. He just wanted to sob, scream, wake Oikawa up and tell him everything. But he knew he couldn’t.-I love you, Tooru, so much. I love you.

-I love you too, Koushi. You mean the world to me. Don’t ever leave me. Please.-Oikawa mumbled sleepily and Suga tightened his grip, nodding in agreement, even though he knew that what he was promising Oikawa was impossible.

***

-Hmm…-Oikawa hummed when he rolled on his side and tried to cuddle with Suga but all he got was cold sheets on the side where his fiancée usually slept. Oikawa opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room. No one was there and everything seemed so quiet in room.-Babe, where are you?

-Ugh, damn it, Suga, you know I hate when you do this!-Oikawa groaned in annoyance and got up. He quickly got ready and ran downstairs, walking straight into kitchen, hoping he’d find person he wanted to see the most there. But there were only Daichi, Kuroo, Kageyama and Tsukishima there. Kageyama and Tsukki were arguing about something, like always.

-How’s the most beautiful person in the world doing today?-Kuroo asked.

-I don’t know, how are you?-Daichi answered and Oikawa saw his best friend blushing.

-I’m great, thanks for asking.-Kuroo rolled his eyes on Oikawa’s comment but still laughed slightly. Oikawa walked towards the coffee machine and started making himself coffee, then he turned around with cup in his hand and looked at Daichi.-Where’s Koushi?

-How am I supposed to know? He’s your fiancée.

-You told me that like I didn’t know it already.-Oikawa said and sat down in front of couple.

-Are you excited about wedding?-Kuroo asked and wrapped his arms around Daichi, looking deeply into Oikawa’s eyes. Oikawa’s heart skipped a beat every time he thought about getting married to Suga, he couldn’t wait for that day finally to come.

-Duh, of course I am, Kuroo. If you were getting married to Daichi wouldn’t you be happy about it?-Oikawa said with little smile on his face. His heart felt like it was about to burst.

-Okay, let’s go and I’ll show you your way is wrong!-Suddenly, Tsukishima said loudly and jumped up from chair, Kageyama doing the same and they continued walking to Tsukki’s room while continue arguing.

-They’ll never change, huh.-Kuroo said and Daichi shook his head while sighing.

-Okay, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone and go to find mine. He’s probably in backyard.-Oikawa said. He finished his coffee and put cup into mug, then getting up and walking towards the back door. He walked outside with excited grin on his face but he didn’t see Suga anywhere, so he pouted from disappointment and got back inside.

-Maybe he got back in our room while I was downstairs.-Oikawa said to himself and quickly walked up the stairs but when he opened the door. Room was just as he left it when he went to kitchen. He started to get worried. He took his phone from the nightstand and dialed Suga’s number, after a few seconds, he heard the melody he knew very well from Suga’s desk. Oikawa got even more confused because no matter what, Suga never left house without taking his phone with him, especially after he got in a relationship with Oikawa – he knew how clingy his boyfriend was and he always wanted to talk to him. He walked towards the desk and his heart started beating faster when his saw Suga’s hoodie – the one that was Oikawa’s favorite – and piece of paper folded in half on top of it.

Oikawa took the paper and walked back to the bed, sitting down because he didn’t have good feeling about this and he didn’t know if he could read what Suga had to say to him while standing. He unfolded the paper with shaky hands and started reading.

“Tooru, if you’re reading this I’m probably not home anymore. I’m sorry you had to find everything out through letter, I just couldn’t bring myself to tell you in person, I’d probably break down and then wouldn’t be able to leave. But I had to leave, for you.

When Semi first left, I was angry, sad, confused and just wanted to scream and cry for days, but I didn’t. I didn’t know why he left, or where he went or why. Till you know when, I looked for answers, I wanted to know if there was something I did that made him hate me and leave be behind, I don’t want you to feel this way, Tooru – because it’s not true. You didn’t do anything wrong, and I don’t want you to think that I hate you – I love you, Tooru Oikawa, more than anything in this world, more than myself. God, I just want to be with you.

But I can’t. I have to leave Karasuno, I have to leave you. I’m so sorry, I really am. I wish there was something I could do other than this to fix the damage my dad did to Shiratorizawa, I wish I could do something that would stop Ushijima and his people from going after my family and people I care about. But there is nothing I can do other than leave everyone behind me and join them. By the way, can you tell Daichi to take care of Karasuno for me? He’s like my another brother and he’s the better leader than I ever was.

The part that breaks my heart is that I won’t be able to see you, even from far, ever again, or they’ll do something horrible to you. I’d rather stay away and know that you’re safe and alive than be closer to you and them lose you forever. I know how this sounds, maybe it’s selfish at some point? But I have to do whatever they tell me to.

Sorry, if this letter is messy and it doesn’t make any sense…

What my dad did isn’t important, I don’t want to waste my time explaining the shitty decisions he made before he got killed because of them. I just want to explain situation to you, Tooru. I know you’re confused, hell – you’re probably crying right now, and I hate the fact that I’m not there to hold you, wipe your tears away and tell you everything is going to be okay. I hate that.

I just want to hold you, tell you how much I love you. I want to get married to you, leave everything behind – my life, gang, this whole mess – and start new life with you. Probably even move in different country where no one knows who we are, what we went through and how many important people we lost – how many times we almost lost each other. I just want to live in small house with you, wake up every day next to you, tell you you’re beautiful and just… just be normal. For once in my life.

Sorry, I got little carried away.

I want all of this with you, love, I really, really do. But I can’t have it… it’s fucking unfair that me and my brother… and you – out of all people – have to pay for fucked up things my dad did but I can’t change the past. I wish I could, I would – no matter the consequences but I can’t. Fuck, this is harder than I thought it would be.

You’re my whole life, Tooru Oikawa, I never thought you’d be the person I’d love most in this world, I never thought about that. Remember the time we thought we hated each other, yeah, what was that? Thanks God I went to that masquerade, otherwise I would never dance with you, realize I never actually hated you, I’d probably not get shot (not good memory to remember – I still remember seeing the fear in your eyes, it was horrible.) and then we wouldn’t kiss and admit we like each other. Then we wouldn’t have these memories we have right now and we wouldn’t be wearing the rings we’re wearing right now…

About rings… I’m not going to take mine off. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to move on from you, but I want you to move on from me. I know this sounds weird but… I want you to be happy, I don’t want you to sit and wait for me when, God knows, I might never return to you. I love you; I love you so, so much.

Thank you.

Thank you for bringing up the side of me I didn’t know existed. The side that knows how to love himself, how to take care of himself and other around him at the same time.

Thank you for teaching me how to cook. (Even thought I still suck at it, you’re a great teacher, Oikawa, I’m just one who’s talentless – I don’t get why you game me nickname “Mr. Refreshing” – not that I have anything against it.)

Thank you for making my number one wish come true and thank you introducing me to the feeling I never knew I’d know what it felt like.

Thank you for helping me fall in love.

Thank you that it was you who I fell in love with.

Thank you for everything.

Thank you for every memory you gave me.

Thank you for saving me from very awkward situations multiple times.

Thank you for helping me prank Daichi few times.

Thank you for making me laugh with your stupid jokes every time I was down.

Thank you for giving me the courage to learn how to live and love at the same time.

Thank you for being by my side when I needed you the most.

Thank you for always looking after me.

Thank you for teaching me how to forgive people.

Thank you for making me play volleyball again, even if it was just once.

Thank you for all the kisses and hugs we shared.

Thank you for making my life colorful again.

Thank you for reminding me what it felt like to be happy again.

Thank you for loving me, despite how broken I was.

I don’t know if I’m ever able to thank you enough for everything you ever did for me.

I want you to love yourself again, I don’t want you to blame yourself for what happened. I want you to be happy again. That’s all I’m asking you.

Just try and be happy. Like you made me happy once.

If I never get the chance to return to you, I hope we meet again, in another universe, in another life, maybe. Who knows?

I just want to see you again, love, but first I want you to live your best life, without me and I want you to remember something very important.

I love you. I always will.”


End file.
